Birth of The Dark Flash
by Ancillary - 'JXN
Summary: The disappearance of the Flash had hit a nerve in the Arrowverse Justice League. They need to pick themselves up and fight to face a threat far greater than a super villain. They face... Themselves? Overgirl peaks an interest in a Speed Force signature resembling one Barry Allen. Demanding capture of the familiar speedster, she sends Dark Arrow to pay him a visit.
1. Flashback

**A/N: Firstly, arrow verse is set in the same universe. Secondly, there will be different pairings along the way of this story. To avoid any confusion the pairing of Earth X will not be Overgirl and Dark Arrow. Finally, instead of Nazi's I would rather stick to evil versions of themselves controlling their world. I appreciate constructive criticism. Spelling errors and poor grammar will be updated as the story goes on. This is going to be a Supergirl/Flash pairing and the story is going to be set in the same universe, obviously apart from Earth X, to avoid confusion. Will try to update as frequent as possible.**

 _ **Do not own DC or CW characters**_ _._

 **Flashback**

 _"Without a prisoner - It goes unstable. And now it's bleeding energy onto our Earth."_

 _"The Speed Force is unbalanced. I have to stabilise it."_

 _"What? How?" - "By running into it."_

 _"Barry, Central City needs The Flash. What happens if there is another threat, the Justice League needs a speedster... And a leader."_

 _"Don't mess it up with Oliver. - I'll do my best. They're all gonna look to you now. I'm not a hero like you I don't give hope. You've always been my hero. Whether it be the Hood, Arrow or Green Arrow, I thought you were a hero from the very start."_

 _"You're telling me that we should've been trying to save you instead of this... creature you have been fighting with your team for months?"_

 _"You did save me, Joe. You took an 11-year-old boy with a broken heart, and you gave him a home and so much love. No son ever felt more love from a father. And Iris, you have given me hope in life and are the perfect definition of a sister. You have cared for me in my worst moments and have cherished my best moments with me. Eddie, take care of her." -"Anything for you Barry"_

 _"It's been an honour to know all of you, to fight alongside of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe."_

 _Barry starts to walk towards the portal until a firm grip of a woman clad in a blue suit with a red skirt and cape hinders him from taking another step. The hand clasped onto his arm sits with no desire to withdraw as tears fall from the beautiful superheroine._

 _"Barry... don't go please."_

 _"Kara... you have been the most precious thing I have had on my time, but this is my penance. My redemption. And I want you to know that after I'm gone you will lead your life and this team to save everything and everyone you hold dear."_

 _With no reply she had buried herself in his warm embrace for the last time as tears flow and run like streams of water and racking sobs causing her body to shake wildly._

 _"You have kept me steady on everything that I have done, and even though I have told you to realise you need to slow down, you were the one who has made me slow down and realise the importance of a slow pace." I had cupped her cheeks and focused her eyes on mine to finally whisper "You Kara Zor-El are so important to me, whether you dont think so or not. I have something for you in your apartment that I think you will love and I hope you remember me because I have grown to love you with all my heart despite the fact that you dont... or might not. But this is goodbye"_

 _"Barry please..." She pleaded. Barry took her in for one more final embrace before turning towards his mother and taking her hand. One last look back at his friends and family and a small tear had fallen from his eyes. The speed force storm had finally dissipated, but Kara was left there. Standing alone, one of the most important person in her life just pulled away from her. It feels as if she is re-living Krypton's explosion, the trauma, pain and suffering. Staring into nothing but unable to calm herself down. A tug from Alex makes her instantly break into tears and collapse into her sisters arms._

 _"He's not coming back"_

 **6 MONTHS FORWARD**

Kara lay on her bed for the millionth time today gazing at the box left by her best friend six months ago. She had never wanted to open it, thinking it would be the last thing she would ever remind him of. She doesn't want to re-live the pain of losing him. It seems as though the team is as discouraged and depleted as her. Sometimes she would wonder if she could just lie in his arms again, memories of them laughing and watching a terrible show to just relax for a couple hours were golden to her. Memories that would just consume her mind wherever she was, especially when holding the box in her hand.

"Hey sis whats that?" Alex had interrupted her thoughts, making her forget that it was games night. Things were as normal as possible since Barry's disappearance. Everyone went to there respectable cities with a meeting or two every month. No big threat had appeared in the last six months in which she was thankful for because the team had not been communicating well at all, training sessions were poorly executed, people would just remember the hall as the place where Barry had left. But through thick and thin she still put on a happy face for the team's sake and for her sake.

"Um! Oh... it's nothing" Kara said lowly in a depressed tone. She had set the box on the table so she can prepare for a fun night. One to take her thoughts away and try to relax with her friends in National City. Occasionally she would invite Team Flash since Central and National were very close to each other, and with Cisco's more controlled breaching ability they could be in and out in an instant. Today though, she decided not to bother, they were probably busy. Especially with Wally's training taking up the Flash's mantle and the team were the heaviest affected having one man down, they were always stressed.

"Kara don't lie. I've seen you holding that box ever since the night _he_ left"

After a prolonged silence and a deep sigh. Kara was about to tell Alex everything but the sharp ring of the doorbell had interrupted her.

"This isn't over. You are going to tell me everything once this night is over" Alex demanded.

After an hour or two of a plethora of board games, couple of episodes, pizza and pot stickers everyone had decided to say their goodbyes leaving Alex and Kara sitting on the coach.

"Ill see you tom-" Kara was hoping to forget about their conversation earlier in the evening but was instantly cut off by Alex's reply. "You will tell me everything now and what is inside that box"

Realising that there was no escape in this situation, Kara had decided to confess and tell her that Barry had left it in her apartment the night he left. Kara told her about the absolute desire of wanting him to step out of the portal and bring her to another one of his bear hugs, even with toned muscles and a lean frame, her body just seemed to fit perfectly in his arms and she hated the feeling of them separating. Sure they were only friends but Kara sometimes craved for more, but feared the feelings were never mutual and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin their relationship.

"So? What's in it?" Alex questioned

"I-I don't know. I haven't opened it."

"Kara you need to. What would Barry feel after all these months thinking you never got whatever he sent you, never got something that obviously wanted you to have."

"I-I can't open it." Kara said again with tears escaping her eyes, memories flooding in about the night he left. The soft whispers he gave her about being important to him sent chills down her spine and she felt so, so fragile despite being indestructible .

"Ill do it with you. Come on, knowing you, you will never open that box" Alex said in a calmer and more soothing voice.

Her voice turning into a higher pitch and nearly a squeal she manage to get an 'OK' out of her mouth.

A few items were taken out of the box. A small note and a USB drive along with a beautiful gold necklace made in the shape of a lightning bolt. Kara held onto the necklace with such delicacy and such care so that she wouldn't break it. Now tears were streaming down her face while Alex's touch was the only thing keeping her grounded to the ground as she started to read the note.

 _'Kara. This is for being my 'super friend'. I have loved and cherished every moment I have with you. You are such a special and unique person that I have grown to care about will all of my heart and with all of my life. I trust that you will lead our team because I know you Kara Zor-El. You are a shining beacon among the darkness, even with my disappearance you will give our team hope, love and morale. I want you to keep soaring and running. For me. The drive includes information for our friends and family, and a message that I hope you will read alone. Please don't break the necklace when you first get it, I know you have super strength and I should have probably invested in a stronger metal, but I hope you take this gift as a memory of me. Goodbye Kara.'_

Keeping the straightest face she could manage she turned to Alex and spoke. "Can you please put this on." She handed her the necklace and turned around. Alex didn't even need to look at her to know she was on the verge of breaking down, and that her voice sounded so shattered and so broken after reading the note from Barry.

"I think this is enough for tonight. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Kara had just shook her head and proceeded to head to her bedroom.

"I would like to be alone for tonight if that is okay with you."

"Of course, goodnight Kara."

 **STAR Labs and the Hall of Justice**

"Guys! Guys! I got it, Wally call the league now we need a meeting." Everyone had rushed into the cortex following up on Cisco's unusual behaviour and excitement.

"What is it Cisco?" Iris questioned, Team Flash had not been the exciting and fun team it once was with their Scarlet Speedster. Wally has been trying as hard as possible in protecting Central City but it had been really hard without Barry.

"I can bring him back."

"If Barry comes out, the Speed Force Prison goes It becomes unstable. It could destroy the city, the whole world. Which is exactly what we're trying to prevent."

"Please call the team, I've consulted with Harry and and Tina and Tracy and Felicity and Curtis, and I'm pretty sure I figured out a way to stabilise the Speed Force Prison and free Barry without unleashing another lightning storm on the city."

"This had better be important Cisco. We were fighting a serious time aberration and you are luck we got him before you sent an emergency alert."

The Legends, Team Arrow, Team Flash stood their waiting for the last team to enter. After a couple more minutes Team Supergirl had appeared with the surprise that Kara did not attend.

"We are sorry we are late. I don't think Kara's coming today, she had a very long night" Alex tried to reason.

"She would want to be here for this. We can bring Barry back."

All of the people who were standing, annoyed and wanting to leave as soon as possible stood in shock and surprise at the short, long-haired man. Before Alex could even reach her phone to contact Kara, she flew in such a high speed, that would impress the speedster if he was there.

"And how do you propose we do that?" She questioned with a raised brow.

For the first time in six months, the team were having hope, hope that their friend and family would come back.

"If my theory is correct, Barry will have to lead the Speed Force at one point. This is because if he doesn't than the wave rider would never exist. Barry created Gideon in the future meaning he has to come back and I see your ship is still working."

"Anyways, in the spirit of bringing back old friends, may I present the Speed Force bazooka. I have made a few slight modifications, as Captain Solo would say. Caitlin and I spent all of last night working out some kinks, fine-tuning the Quark Sphere.

"The what? - The Quark Sphere, filled with Barry's unique genetic marker, and programmed to track his specific DNA, using the electrical current of the Speed Force. Once we track Barry and we pull him out, the Quark Sphere will trick the Speed Force into thinking he's still there. Hey, Kara, can you put that on the centre pylon? A whoosh and a more ecstatic Kara stood alongside her team.

"Ready. Let's bring our boy home. Quark Matter scanning electrical current - Triangulating Quark Matter on his location. The screen had started to beep frantically.

"I've got a lock on something."-"It's him." - "It's him! Now, Cisco!"

 **Earth X**

Chaos was all around Earth X. News spreading that their leader was gone. Dead. Many plots attempting to overtake the planet and start a revolution was forming. Overgirl was floating above the clouds distancing herself from hearing from the screams of people as she remembered _him..._ everything about him. Barry Allen, the person whom gave her the world. The feeling of what love is like through the depths of misery and pain. Now he was gone, left forever and will never return.

It had been six months and she could care less about the world and what the people were doing. However, a voice had stopped her thought. _Oliver._ What did he want now? This angered her as she flew straight down to the sound of his voice, knowing that he was calling for her.

"What!" She scowled, obviously annoyed and has been infuriated as well as stressed ever since the night he left.

"You might want to hear this." Earth X Oliver said in his calm tone and manner without the voice modulator in his mask.

"Agent Lance reports that Barry Allen from Earth 1 has been released from the Speed Force prison. - This one holds extreme power and strength and can lead our planet."

This struck a chord in her thoughts. What she would give to spend another second with him, even if it isn't her Barry, just seeing that handsome face again would give her hope.

"Bring him to me and I will be the judge of strength and power." She tried in a strong tone, slightly excited but slight depressed knowing it wasn't her Barry.

But it could be.

 **A/N: First chapter done, firstly Barry and Kara were not together before the speed force incident but Earth X Kara and Barry were - and Earth X Barry is stuck in the speed force.**


	2. Return?

**A/N: Hope nobody minds I put Eddie with Iris in the story, Eobard will play a part as well in the future!**

 _ **Do not own DC or CW characters**_ _._

 **Return?**

 **Hall of Justice**

"I don't understand. It should have worked"

As the dreaded words of 'system failure' was displayed in front of the Justice League, the depressing atmosphere had once again returned. The heroes slumped with their heads down started walking to the exits, back to their respectable cities.

Watching the sights of the crumbling team had infuriated Kara, seeing them give up so easily. After reading the note from Barry, she had something brewed within her she did not feel upon Barry's disappearance.

"Hey! Hey!" she shouted gaining the attention of the members of her team. Surprised by her outburst but they turned shocked due to her sudden anger.

"What do you think Barry would want us to do? We can't keep being like this! We are a team and a team stick together." Turning her head to Cisco she exclaimed "You said that if Barry would be gone forever, Gideon will no longer exist, and as far as I can see the wave rider is operating just fine." Kara had never shown such strength and confidence, but instead of arguing, the league members thought that this may be a start. Turning over a new leaf, and bringing hope once again into their lives. Protecting their city was their cause, but having a league, a team, a family is what brought them together. A family sticks together through thick and thin throughout everything in life.

"She's right." Oliver confirmed giving Kara a proud but small smirk. Kara was trying to be the hope the team needed. As well as the rest of the League members nodding telling themselves what they are doing is selfish. As sad as it is, even family sometimes comes and goes. Coming into realisation that the legacy of the Justice League should be kept to protect and to serve.

"You can lead us... But for now there seems to be no thr-"

A sudden perpetual beeping started to ring from the monitors and had interrupted Oliver's train of thought. ' _Of course something happens'._ Oliver murmurs quietly. While everyone seems more confident and ready to take on a fight again as a team, they stand awaiting but hadn't noticed seeping gas coming through the doors _._

 _Perhaps they are out of practice._

"The energy instruments are picking up chaotic readings 112 - outside of Ivy City."

"That's 300 miles away."

Ignoring the remark, Cisco continued "It seems like a tear in the time and space continuum has been opened. - One second... let me match this to the... day that Barry left."

"Felicity bring up satellite cameras on the vicinity. We are dealing with a breather we might not know of, they haven't appeared in STAR, they can be a danger." Kara commanded

"I'm sorry Kara, it's a total wasteland out there and there isn't a single camera that's not 50m away from the location. Felicity uttered.

 _'Urgh'_ she thought. Slightly embarrassed that on her first day of leading, she had made a very stupid call.

"Alright, Oliver and Thea, please can you go over there now. - Take these comms. Report to us what you find."

Once the Green Arrow and Speedy had left to find out what happened at the breach. Another beeping came in from monitor but this time it had been a reminder instead of an alert.

"Guys!" Winn shouted grabbing everyone in the room's attention.  
"It seems that a breach had opened here in the Hall. It was about... 3 hours ago."

Before anyone could gather next to the table Cisco's squeal had surprised everyone in the room and they turned to look at his workstation after receiving the news from Winn.

"Winn can you look into this mysterious breach. There seems to be an intruder if the breach had been in here but Gideon hasn't caught an anomaly on the room." Kara replied before her and the rest of the group turned to go to Cisco.

"It's a Speed Force Portal! It's a Speed Force Portal! I knew it would work!"

After Cisco's exclamation everyone immediately crowded over him. Kara especially wanting more than ever to have full view of the monitor. "Where. Tell.. tell-"

Suddenly instead of a rush of excitement, came a rush of weakness and everything went black for Kara. The only things she could see were the sluggish figures of her friends dropping to the ground as well. Trying as hard as she could to fight through it, she noticed a green smoke coming out from the side of the room. Kryptonite.

—

Whilst the portion of the league had been compromised, unbeknownst to Oliver and Thea they had wondered over to the wasteland site. Seeing nothing but trees and forestry, they had thought that nothing was in the area until a familiar red streak of lighting had crackled passed them.

Both were immediately on high alert disbelieving that the streak might be what they think it is. Looking at the direction that the streak had went, they notice that it stopped not far from they were. The accustomed figure of a man was stumbling next to a tree in which they had to investigate further by hurriedly hopping onto their bikes, slight unnerved but a feeling of excitement was within them as well.

"Barry?" Oliver questioned, seeing one of his best friends, brother lying on the ground. Unfortunately for him - _or them_ he was not clothed and of course Thea had to arrive at the time.

"Ollie, what's.. Okay never-mind!" Thea shouted, suddenly realising that a naked man was lying in front of them. She hasn't noticed on who the man was herself, until a slight chuckle from Oliver could be heard due to his sisters reaction.

Luckily for Oliver he had his change of clothes, stashed in the extra compartment of his bike allowing him not to ride back to Central with an unconscious naked man behind his bike.

"I-I don't want to look at what you are doing but do you know this guy?" Thea questioned, eyes closed and her body facing the opposite direction to the man, wondering why her brother is giving him a change of clothed.

"You'll see when he's clothed."

After dressing Barry and informing Thea that it was definitely Barry, through her shocked expression she was very excited to tell the team, knowing the reactions to their faces. _Especially Kara._ She thought this might be what they we really looking for. After time of sadness, was always a time of joy.

Coming up to the base, he had abruptly stopped Thea from going any further, causing a scowl that her brother nearly had pushed her from her bike.

"What!?"

"Look closely and don't move a muscle" Oliver commanded.

Multiple people dressed in black and vehicles were outside the Hall of Justice had confused them until they saw the league members being taken away into the car. Thea, notching an arrow on her bow aimed at them caused Oliver to sharply tackle her before she gets themselves caught.

"Don't. They will capture us. There is a reason why they invaded here."

Watching slowly they Queens decide to go back to his manor, knowing that his 'Arrow Cave' will more than likely be raided as the captors were skilled and had obviously known the locations of their headquarters and have successfully managed to infiltrate.

 **Unknown Facility**  
Everything was feeling hazy and nauseous. Noticing the location was different, she had tried to get her bearings until she realised that she was in a red sun cell. Around her however were the rest of the league members either side, awake waiting for her and looking at her worriedly. They were also trapped in their own respected cages, each suited with either a meta human dampener or ARGUS designed cells for people such as Sara.

"Where is Oliver Queen!" A voice snapped, causing her attention to turn and looked at the masked man. Sporting the same outfit and costume Oliver had, as well as a similar arsenal with a bow and his arrows at the back.

"Why.. why is it important?" She stuttered, still trying to get a hold of her bearings.

"He has something we need. And you tell us where he is and we leave you alone. He gives us what we want and we will leave him alone." They figure had said coldly through the voice modulator.

"Why would we tell you? I am sure you know who we are and you won't be getting answers from any of us."

The outline cackled lowly, knowing what he is going to reveal next would catch the interest of the League.

"Well let me show you something." He said slyly.

All the league members had stood up from their cell, except Mick, intrigued on what could possible make the league members interested.

A satellite image showed Oliver in his Green Arrow costume as well as Speedy in hers watching the Hall as they were being transported for a distance.

What caught Kara's eye and the rest of the League's eye was the body who was behind Oliver, unconscious but very, very familiar.

"Barry?" She whispered quietly, almost silent but a tear had escaped her eye. A mix of emotions flourished through her from worry, to excitement but also a little frightened, wondering if Barry was the one they needed.

All of them stood in shock and amazement. Seeing him again really was hope in their eyes, as well as a cheeky remark that can be heard from Cisco, along the lines of ' _I knew it would work'._

Before the league members could say anything, an overprotective and almost possessive tone came from Kara. "What do you need from Oliver?"

Unsurprising to the league members she would react this way from her obvious caring feelings towards Barry, they noticed how quickly her mood and tone had changed but also feared for what the man would say next.

"Him." He stated simply. Making Kara look away from the monitor for the first time and facing him.

"You are not getting him." Her stare pierced like daggers but the man still seemed unfazed.

"If that is what you think. You may think again Kara Zor-El" he said, somewhat satisfied using her full name.

Now this had deeply worried the league members, knowing that their feelings weren't in check, they would struggle working together as a team. However, they did have a newfound courage and charisma now that knowing Barry is alive. Kara, the optimist, had taken away the positive side of the story by thinking that Barry is back. The confidence within her making her want to fight for him and hoping, truly hoping that he wouldn't be going anywhere this time they were in such a compromised position and her gut feeling is telling her that the outcome may not always come up on top.

Trying to remove the lingering feeling of doubt she looked at her league members. Showing them with just the look on her eyes that they can do this. After all they are the Justice League.

After presumably a couple of hours, they started talking , comforting and encouraging others within the league. Maybe the captor wasn't so smart after all, leaving the members all locked up in the same room.

"You will never see him again.. actually you might." He riddled, coming back into the room to taunt them again. He knew their weaknesses, their strengths. As Kara was the most powerful being in the room, he also knew what weakened her much more that Kryptonite or a Red Sun. Pathetically enough it was a man who she wasn't even with.

Before the masked man could make another snarky remarked, the beeping of all of their Justice League communicators seemed to please him instead.

"It's about time Oliver had handed him over."

 **Earth X**  
As the mission of capturing Barry was still going on, things on Earth X had started to become chaotic. Rumours of the 'Red Tornado' are being heard and Earth X Kara had gotten some research from the multiverse that this A.I. was a formidable force.

"What do you mean you captured all but him!" She said angrily. Hoping that the mission would be a success from their solid plan but angry that it had not been executed well. She had deeply wanted to see this 'Barry Allen' but of course the mission was a failure.

"General, it is only the Green Arrow and her sister missing. They have the objective and we will collect it." Sara Lance had replied.

"Tell Oliver bring him within the week. No failures this time or our world will collapse. It is in desperate need of the leader and without him rebellions occur." She stated, more calmly this time but still with a stern voice.

Before Sara could reply telling her any other information she called, somewhat softly "Can I see him. Just the images." She whispered, never hearing this tone from her had surprised Sara, never seeing Overgirl act shaky and not in control.

"Of course General."

After images of the man had appeared, being caught by Oliver on his bike and the entranced Barry laying down while Oliver was scanning the Hall had made her feel uneasy. Missing the feeling of him by her side. But mischievously enthusiastic that he will soon be with her.

"Barry." She whispered again, similar to the reaction of her counterpart but inaudible to the people around her."You will be mine soon. Very,very soon."

She had continued barking the orders to Earth X Arrow as well as trying to control the situation on her behalf. Keeping their public tamed and calm wasn't easy without inflicting fear into the lives of these people. After all their world was built on fear, especially the fear inflicted from the powerful three in control.

-  
Oliver had thought of many ideas, especially on who could the invaders be. Possibly definitive that they didn't want Barry. Maybe it was another organisation looking for revenge. They had fought multiple organisations similar such as Cadmus with their bases spontaneously reappearing, realising it was an underground operation. But there was always a lingering fear in the back of his mind that these intruders had actually wanted Barry.

Stuck on his thought and multiple ideas and plans racing through his mind. Thea had decided to make her mind up. They needed to save the league, and these people surely didn't know that half of team legends was still there. They had extra backup and was confident in her own plan. She had decided to contact the other Justice League communicator, knowing that the captors would likely answer back.

Once she had pressed the communicator button, Oliver instantly turned around from watching Barry, into staring at her. He had thought of this plan, but realised the consequences. They were not prepared and were facing an army. They weren't even on form themselves, yet his sister had taken the plunge and has rushed into a situation that is now proving to be much tougher for her.

"Why would you do such a rash action." He said through gritted teeth.

"It's not like you were doing anything. They need our help."

"Hello Oliver and Thea Queen. Pleased to know you have contacted me on such a short notice. Something I have never expected in you Oliver."

Dropping the argument Oliver was enraged, knowing that his friends captor was talking to them in such a confident and sly tone had aggravated him.

"What do you want." He stated simply. Knowing that any other questioned would not have been answered in this circumstance.

"He-Hello. Who are you?" The unconscious Barry had now woken up on Oliver's bed at the Queens manor. Breaking up the conversation that Oliver and Thea were so heavily focused on.

" _Him_." The communicator spoke. Before dropping into a silence and a final, ending beep of the communicator.

 **A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews from you guys. I will try to make longer chapters and update more frequently. Just had a busy week.**


	3. Mixture of Emotions

**A/N: Thanks again for the supportive reviews from you guys. [And Dewy908 for reminding me that Dark Flash - Blitzen.] For now the Justice League will be with Arrowverse heroes but some people such as Superman might be included in the future as he did appear in a Supergirl episode.**

 _ **Do not own DC or CW characters.**_

 **Mixture of Emotions**

 **Queen's Household:**  
Just as the communicator had cut off. Thea had already lunged into Barry's arms. She had always thought of him as another big brother due to the amount of time Oliver had spent with him and had always had good times and memories with Barry. He would remember the jokes and playful moments they would have when Oliver took things too seriously, or the times when they would play a prank here and there to wind her brother up. I mean how can you hate him, like Felicity said _'he's just like pudding and everybody like pudding'._ And pretty much like the majority of the group she was saddened by the fact that they may never see him.

Oliver had a smile on his face looking at his sister and Barry hug. As he was edging closer to get a better inspection on him, suddenly Barry had exclaimed a yelp of what seemed like pain. Thea had instantly detached herself from him, in fear of thinking she had inflicted the pain.

"Kara shouldn't be here" Barry spoke after recovering from the short pain he had received.

"She's not here Barry. She's been captured, the league has been captured and we need to save them." Thea replied, trying to put some sense into him.

"Barry it's me Oliver. You're back. On Earth. Home."

"I can't trust you. I wouldn't hurt my friends. You're not them. You kill innocents, I will never fight against them. You're not Kara.."

Before they could retort, Barry collapsed down to his knees, grasping his head in agony.

"Can you hear the stars singing. Rhyming. Chiming. Timing. Every hour, every minute."

"Barry. I am Oliver, this is Thea. We are in the year October 2018. Focus and breath in and out."

Barry had picked up a pen from Oliver's desk, to start writing some sort of symbols on the window unknown to them. While retorting the phrase "Stars melting like ice cream, dream, gleam"

"We need to sedate him before he does anything rash Ollie."

With a quick nod of understanding Oliver had knocked him out with a swift punch. Knowing the exact spot to hit without causing permanent damage and with only taking one blow.

"Or... you can just punch him and knock him out. I guess that works too." Thea shrugged.

Placing Barry back to his slumber. Oliver had decided to request help from people outside the league. The technological support right now is much needed especially when finding out the location of the rest of the league. Curtis would be very useful to locate and track the other Justice League communicators as well as collecting the identities of the masked team that had invaded the Hall of Justice and bypassed every security measure. Finally, thinking that himself as well as his sister would not be enough to rescue their team, they would need to head out to National City and seek assistance from 'The Legion'.

"Thea look after him, I'm going to get us help. Curtis should arrive here in 2 hours and I will be taking a trip to National City." Oliver commanded.

With a nod of confirmation, Thea had never questioned her brother in fighting tactics. She would always respect the plan and follow her brother's orders. Being the leader of Team Arrow, fighting is not the only skill Oliver brings to the team.

 **Unknown Facility**  
"Hmm. It seems that your precious Barry Allen has woken up. Would be a shame if he was taken right out of your grasp again, wouldn't it?" This time a woman in a somewhat familiar uniform and body structure to Sara Lance was taunting Kara in front of her cell.

"He won't. I promise he will never be taken away." Kara spat back, strongly and confidently even from being weakened due to the concentration of the red sun.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I know somebody who wants him as much as you do." She replied. Giving Kara shivers on the amount of questions piling up, as well as her stance looking like she is challenging Kara's own confidence making her doubt herself. A guard in similar uniform came to her side had mentioned some sort of virus has infected their database.

The familiar woman had calmly walked out of Kara's presence, giving of the impression of not being fazed by the issue but leaving her unguarded with the team. This had managed to buy the team some time, plans on how they could get out of the cells but every solution they have found had managed to be thought of by the organisation. One topic that Alex had managed to catch that no one else had was that Kara was avoiding talking about Barry. She didn't try to mention it but she had made a mental note to herself to talk to Kara about it later.

After what seemed like hours, they were still left behind, Ray got the idea of programming his suit via remote control, allowing them access to look through the facility or even better, get them out of the cells. All they needed was someone to reach the control right next to the Justice League communicator that was left on the desk. As if their wish was answered, a passing guard had managed to knock the communicator slightly towards Felicity, allowing her to pick it up right outside of her cell.

Conversation of what seemed to be Curtis talking Thea was heard on the other end, so Felicity had called for them and the team stayed silent, watching and trying to get any information they could get about their plan.

"Curtis. It's me Felicity. We are trapped here in each of our individual cells. Can you hear me?" She whispered.

"Yes! Yes! Don't worry you guys I have managed to instal a worm into their database, trying to gather information. Even though it is proving to be quite the challenge... Anyways we are coming with help. We have found your location and it appears to be... in the hall?" He stated, but it had sounded more like a question.

"But thats impossible. Me and Ollie saw them taken from the hall and transported somewhere else."

Having overheard the conversation, Cisco butted in. "Yeah, this looks like nothing we have installed here, and if it were recently installed, it would have taken at least another month or so with the advancement sin technology they have here.

Curtis had replied explaining his results and data to the rest of the team. "That is the only place where the Justice League communicator you are holding could be. Im not sure where else."

After a short silence of thinking. Felicity had finally managed to find the solution. "Curtis why don't you try to triangulate the sound wave signals of the Justice League communicator I am using right now and track the sound waves of our voices, instead of tracking the location of the communicator itself. For all we know it could be a trap and they could be waiting for you there. We already know they want Barry and-"

Before she could go any further Kara had interrupted "How is he?" Trying to at least hear his voice once, just to confirm that he is in fact back alive and well, as she didn't really want to try and rely on a satellite image for confirmation of his presence.

"Firstly, That's genius Felicity. Im going to go and get working on that now. And secondly, I'm not sure about that condition of Barry right now. It may be either shock or neurologic dysfunction due to him being away in a pan-temporal extra dimension. We had to sedate him until Doctor Snow can get a good look at him. For now he is safe, and you don't need to worry." Curtis replied in his awkward fashion.

"Okay" Kara said with a slight tremor in her voice, but still reassured that wherever they were, they were keeping Barry safe.

"Don't worry about it. We will get out of here and sort this solution out like we always do." Alex comforted.

"What help are you getting Curtis. I don't think The Green Arrow and Speedy can take down this force by themselves" Snart remarked, trying to make sure that their rescue plan doesn't get them captured.

"We are contacting the Legion and trying to get assistance from Nate, Amaya and Zari"

"Mon-El?" Kara questioned. They had quite a history having feelings for each other, but Mon-El always chose a woman named Imra, and with her feelings of Barry being trapped in her mind she couldn't take it and had decided to call it off. She still hasn't made a move on Barry but hoped the time would come sooner than later. Mon-El had actually decided not to take part in the Justice League and form his own team, of course the two teams were allies but a little extra help wouldn't hurt for either of the teams.

"Yes, don't worry about it Kara, I'm sure they would help us in attempting to rescue you guys. After all this threat is not only Justice League matters. If an organisation this powerful with bad intentions expands, there could be a series of issues. I'm sure we could work together in this manner." Curtis reassured at the end of the communicator.

Hearing footsteps entering the doorway, Felicity had hidden the communicator and silenced it so she wouldn't draw suspicion and the masked archer had appeared in the doorway again. "There seems to be a problem, you fools may have to be contained her longer than expected. Don't get your hopes up, your team is no match for ours even if you think you can fight. You can't."

 **National City**  
"We aren't going to discuss this again Imra..."

"We need-"

"Sorry for the disruption. We have a situation, the Justice League has been captured and in approximately 2 minutes, 53 seconds. Oliver Queen, shall burst through those doors and request help."

"Braniac what do you mean? How has the Justice League been captured and are there any other leads? " Mon-El questioned.

"It appears to me that we have to interfere in this mission. By saving them we save the Justice League and a very important member. This allows us to keep the future intact otherwise there will be a very, very heavy consequence that is a danger to our future as well as the entire multiverse's future."

"It appears that we can cooperate this time, the threat is not only their mission but ours now." With a sigh and a turn of his head towards Imra he stated. "We need to cooperate for this mission. It is very important. Nothing can distract us with a threat this dire."

An exasperated sigh was replaced with a more serious face and a nod from Saturn Girl. Oliver had already came in and informed him of his details on the situation. What caught Mon-El off guard was the mention of Barry. The two don't actually dislike each other, and he would be a liar if he didn't admit that he was unhappy that Barry had to go to the Speed Force. But his relationship with Kara had always made him a little cautious of Barry even though the time he spent with him, he was supportive of their relationship and not trying to discourage it in any way. He knew as well that it wouldn't work out and when Imra had caught his eye and stood by him, he thought that this may be the person he would much rather spent his time with. But they were currently going through 'work' problems right now. He had also informed Oliver of his findings from Braniac and had decided that they would agree to help and fight alongside in this threat.

"I'll inform the DEO and other contact of this threat. They may be useful in this fight and holding the prisoners as well as interrogating them." Mon-El mentioned.

"A task force could be useful in apprehending them, from what we saw they have an army and it would be nice to fight with an army of our own. We are going to head back to Starling where Barry is being kept in his condition at the moment until we can get further notice."

 **Queen's Household**  
After Curtis had informed the Legions about their plan to rescue the league, the condition Barry is in and the unusual state of mind he has, as well as the location he has gathered, which appears to be in Central City, he had told them to stay the night until the rest of the Legends arrive to assist them of their mission.

"It does seem unusual. I don't think I have ever come across a condition such as Barry's. Braniac can you search the issue or any information about a similar state? I'm guessing this is more than shock." Mon-El commanded.

"I'm sorry. My knowledge is in depth and vast but I have not study of a somewhat fifth dimension illness that Mr. Allen might have due to my lack of knowledge of the Speed-Force. Perhaps you can try and get another speedster connected to the speed force to look over him, but without any information or cures of this behaviour, I have two theories. One is that he is suffering from a form of schizophrenia and two, the only thing we know about the speed force is that it exists beyond space and time. To us, Mr. Allen has been gone for six months, but to him, it could've been 10,000 years. All that time in isolation. It could have caused dementia."

"I-I see." Mon-El stuttered. Worried for his friend but also a little afraid of the information that Braniac has given. "Let's cal it a night. We can check up on Barry's mental health tomorrow after the rescue. We can then bring him back."

"Wait. Can't you read his mind. See what he is seeing, if he has dementia you won't be able to see any memories any thoughts and anything, but if he doesn't then we know that we can help him." Curtis asked, trying to find any solution to help his friend.

Imra nodded and looked through his head, only to exempt a yelp of pain, similar to Barry's causing Mon-El to go over to her side and hold her up. After her disorientation she stood up collectively and stated. "He doesn't have dementia, I saw everything in his life. The past, present and future, however the events were to fast for me to catch on and actually analyse them. But seeing brief pictures of his family and friends... even dressed in black, he still has his thoughts and feelings." She stated, more calmly as she was getting her bearings from looking into a speedsters minds.

Everyone had released a sigh of relief and glad that their friend isn't completely lost and that some part of him is still in his body. Everyone had gone over Curtis' plan again, albeit it is risky and more of a fight of chance everyone had agreed except for Imra.

"Actually I can be of use. We use Barry in the fight tomorrow. Since our plan of infiltrating their base of operations isn't ideal. Barry can be used as bait. More enticing especially for the enemies of their caliber. They won't take our bait without Barry as that it what they want. We then infiltrate the base and Barry will fight alongside us."

"And how do you expect Barry to fight with us?" Thea questioned disbelievingly.

"I have telepathy, I can control him to fight on our side. We need a speedster if we are going to go through this plan and rescue all of them if we don't want to be trapped in their ourselves. I have controlled many beings before, having Barry in a form that won't resist my telepathy would make it easy for me to control him and fight alongside everyone."

"No, it's too dangerous to use him in this state." Mon-El retorted.

"It's a better plan. If we all get stuck in their ourselves, then we won't be any of help for the future." Oliver said, agreeing to Imra's much safer plan.

"All right fine, get the legends here tomorrow and we will test it, we can also test if you can control Barry and see if he can get them all out in ample time."

 **A/N: So a brief introduction to The Legion. As I have said before Barry and Kara will be endgame but other relationships will take place beforehand which will conflict them. Clearing up somethings the people who have been captured by Earth X have were Kara, Sara, Ray, Snart, Mick, Alex, Caitlin. Cisco, Wally and Jesse. Hopefully I didn't miss anyone out and I didn't mention Earth X in this chapter but I will dedicate some time into them in the future. I don't really have a good understanding of the Legion but I will dedicate some time into watching some Supergirl. Sorry for the torture but I hope you have enjoyed third chapter.**


End file.
